1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to office equipment such as computer workstations and media storage cabinets and, more particularly, is concerned with a removable work surface defining device for such office equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office equipment such as media storage cabinets are typically found in environments that employ high speed information storage, processing and retrieval machines. This type of office equipment typically does not provide extra space for work surfaces which are needed for office workers to carryout various documentation tasks associated with the management of information. The provision of a work surface defining device that could be accommodated at a variety of locations on such office equipment where a work surface might be needed by office workers would be desirable and would enhance the overall utility of such office equipment.
Consequently, a need exists for a work surface defining device which will provide a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.
The present invention provides a removable work surface defining device designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The work surface defining device of the present invention can be readily and easily installed at and removed from various locations on wall portions of office equipment, such as media storage cabinets and the like, which normally do not provide extra space for work surfaces.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a work surface defining device which comprises a pair of rigid support members attachable to a support structure, a platform defining a work surface surrounded by spaced apart opposite front and rear edge portions and spaced apart opposite side edge portions extending between the front and rear edge portions, and a pair of quick release locking mechanisms each for releasably attaching the work surface defining platform at a respective one of the opposite side edge portions thereof upon an adjacent respective one of the rigid support members. Each of the quick release locking mechanisms includes first and second sets of interengaging elements, a locking latch and a catch. The first and second sets of interengaging elements of each quick release locking mechanism are disposed on the respective one of the rigid support members and adjacent respective one of the opposite side edge portions of the platform for undergoing relative movement between released and interengaged positions with one another upon movement of the platform between first and second positions relative to the rigid support members. The catch of each quick release locking mechanism is provided on the corresponding respective one of the rigid support members. The locking latch of each quick release locking mechanism is mounted on the respective one of the opposite side edge portions of the platform and movable relative to the platform between released and latched relationships with the catch on the corresponding respective one of the rigid support members to thereby permit and block subsequent movement of the platform between the first and second positions relative to the rigid support members and the first and second sets of interengaging elements between the released and interengaged positions relative to each other.
More particularly, the rigid support members each having a rear portion attachable to the support structure and an upper portion extending forwardly from the rear portion. The platform further has a bottom and a top defining the work surface. The quick release locking mechanisms are disposed on the bottom of the platform at the respective opposite side edge portions thereof and on the upper portions of the rigid support members and are adapted to releasably attach the platform at the bottom and respective opposite side edge portions thereof upon the upper portions of the respective rigid support members. The quick release locking mechanisms are substantially identical to one another.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.